Mrkos Brorsen
Mrkos Brorsen was a brutal, sarcastic, and murderous Lylatian Fox. He was born on June 5, 2972 in a modest neighborhood on the outskirts of a mid-sized Cornerian city. He killed an estimated 130 million people across dozens of planets (most of that was factored postmortem from previously unsolved genocides and disasters) over his long career as a genocidal maniac, and was wanted by many hundreds of governments and factions. The government of Qromeelln had issued a bounty of 65 billion credits for his live capture, or 30 billion for his delivery as dead. History Rise His childhood on Corneria was filled with abuse and delinquency. In his early teens, he ran away from home and became a street thug, robbing and killing for his own entertainment. New enemy It wasn't until he turned twenty-five when he met his future archrival, Jerionis Bridgeport. He had seen the blue Fox numerous times and witnessed his heroic exploits, and a strange, very passionate hatred began to form for apparently no reason whatsoever. To sate his burning desire to snuff-out his life, Mrkos faked a crash-landing on Titania while Jerionis was there assisting with research. After he was taken into the infirmary by the Hydra second-in-command Rebecca Trinn, Jerionis came to visit him. Mrkos quickly stabbed him in the chest and shot Rebecca in one of her kneecaps before hailing his ship and taking off. Unbeknownst to him, Jerionis survived. Five year exile Five years following the incident, Mrkos and fellow mercenary 'X' attempted to capture Jerionis' wife, Biela. The plan was unsuccessful and resulted in Mrkos losing his left forearm and being launched into space inside his critically-damaged ship, where he soon froze. He was adrift for the following five years. Revenge Mrkos finally got his revenge in the year of 3007, when he and his associate X raided the Cleesha when it was docked to the first Etoile Station. They holed-up in the bridge and held General Nanaki Thertin and Star Wolf leader Otty Hare hostage. Mrkos demanded that Jerionis Bridgeport be brought aboard, or there would be severe consequences. Jerionis reluctantly complied and was captured and beaten brutally as a result, though Otty, whose eyes had been cut out by X, was allowed to be released. As their plans began to collapse due to technical difficulties, Mrkos left the bleeding Jerionis covered in C4 before making his escape with X and the unconscious Nanaki. The resulting explosion killed Jerionis and tore a hole in the Cleesha's side. Later In the years preceding his death, Mrkos took to a life of seclusion, emerging on occasion under heavy disguise to carry out major attacks on civilian targets, but frequently popped up over comms to harass anyone willing to lend an ear. Death After eluding the authorities of the galaxy for decades, his hideout was discovered on July 7, 3022 on the planet of Serbine, in an old reservoir dam. An elite team had been sent, led by Frank Croskey himself. Although Mrkos' security systems were bypassed, a single camera alerted the vulpinoid Lylatian to his impending doom. Before he could escape in his ship, it malfunctioned and exploded, though he was unharmed in the blast. He was then confronted by Frank and fought him for a very short period of time before slipping on a puddle of coffee and breaking his neck on Frank's foot. Legacy Lorinada Hontbyn, former navigator of the Cleesha, immediately rose to the scene and claimed Mrkos' empty throne by bombing a university on Elotesil. It was soon revealed that she had not only been working for Mrkos all along as a spy against Frank, she was Mrkos' apprentice as well. However, her reign lasted only five months before she was, ironically, killed by Kijas Zakowo — the guy she had almost successfully killed after she had betrayed the Cleesha crew. © Jerionis Kanik Category:Characters Category:List of important characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters